


You are my Dad, you're my dad, boogiewoogiewoogie

by Hittinmiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Author had no idea what to do for the title, Father son dynamic, Gen, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team as Family, background pepperony, but technically an au since we don't know what happens, canonverse, implied spideychelle, no beta readers we die like men, so have a vine, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: “Peter? What’s going on kid?” Tony asked, him popping up on the phone’s screen.“Hey da-” Peter started automatically before immediately noticing his mistake, the look on Ned’s face proved that yes, he almost called Tony Stark dad. He needed to try recover quickly because the look on Tony’s face seemed confused, especially with his slight pause. “-aaaaaamn Mr. Stark I really like your shirt. Where’d you get it?”Smooth.---5 times Peter called Tony Dad and the 1 time Tony called himself Dad





	You are my Dad, you're my dad, boogiewoogiewoogie

** 1 **

Peter was just staring at the phone in his hand, trying to work up the courage to actually press the ‘call’ button.

“Peter, come on dude, you’re literally a superhero, how hard is it to just call him?”

“But it's Mr. Stark! What if he’s busy? I can't just interrupt him to ask him to a stupid science fair. That’d be like asking him to chaperone the school trip next week!”

“Jeez Peter.” Ned groaned, face palming. “Ok, I'm going to channel my inner MJ.” He said, taking a deep breath, pretending to deeply focus.

“What-”

Ned lunged over, faster than Peter expected him to, and pressed the call button.

“Ned-!” Peter started before the phone started to ring. Two rings, three… five… eight… “See Ned he’s bu-”

“ _Peter? What’s going on kid?_ ” Tony asked, him popping up on the phone’s screen.

“Hey da-” Peter started automatically before immediately noticing his mistake, the look on Ned’s face proved that yes, he almost called Tony Stark dad. He needed to try recover quickly because the look on Tony’s face seemed confused, especially with his slight pause. “-aaaaaamn Mr. Stark I really like your shirt. Where’d you get it?”

 _Smooth_.

“ _You gave me the shirt kid. You should know?_ ”

“Oh, right.”

How could Peter forget that he gave him that shirt? Why else would Tony Stark have a science pun shirt? He was an idiot.

“ _You ok kid? Why are you calling?_ ”

“Yup I'm totally fine, just shocked you actually wore the top.” Peter replied nervously, a small chuckle, desperately wanted trying to cover his tracks.

“ _Uhhuh… so yeah, why are you calling me Pete?_ ”

“Oh, just… um…uh…”

“ _Call me back when you know what you’re needing. Obviously my presence has left you unable to think clearly due to awe._ ”

“No Mr. Stark it isn't that, I'm just trying to think how to word it?”

“ _That's ok kiddo, take your time. I'm not busy._ ”

(Tony looked up from his phone briefly to see a full room’s worth of people glaring at him to get back into the meeting. He ignored them and looked back to his phone. Pepper visibly groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose.)

“I was wondering if you’d, um, like to come to my science thing? Obviously you don't have to because you’re Tony Stark so you’re going to be busy but just in case and god why did I even ask?”

“ _Kid, calm down._ ”

“Sorry Mr. Stark…”

“ _No apologies needed. So, what’s this ‘science thing’?_ ”

“Kinda like a science fair? We were all given projects we had to work on for grades and we’re presenting them… you obviously don't have to go, it’d be stupid to think you’d even manage-”

“ _When is it?_ ”

“Huh?”

“ _When is your fair?_ ”

“Next Wednesday, from ten to three.”

“ _Wow, it just so happens that I am completely free that day._ ”

“Wait seriously?”

“ _Yes Pete, I'm coming along._ ” He said, grinning slightly. “ _I bet your project knocks the other kids out the park. I can't wait to see it._ ”

“Oh my god…”

“ _Anyways, I better let you get back to nerding out with your friend… Ned, right? I see the lego set behind you. Seeya in the lab tomorrow kid, have fun with the enterprise or nerdy thing it is._ ”

And with that, Tony hung up the call, leaving Peter in shocked silence as Ned tried to process everything that happened.

“Tony Stark knows my name, oh my god. And he’s coming to our show!”

“Oh my god… he’s going to come.”

“Yup, your _dad_ is gonna come.” Ned said mischievously.

“Ned… I don't even think I'm going to survive till next Wednesday let alone him actually coming; You know my track record with field trips. So please, don't.”

“Nuhuh, sorry but you almost called him Dad, I'm never letting you live it down.”

“Ned, come on dude.”

“Wait till I tell MJ.” Ned grinned, pulling out his phone and rapidly typing.

“No, don't you dare!” Peter glared, lunging forwards to try grab Ned’s phone before he sent the text.

“Too late!”

Buzz.

 **MJ** : lol what a loser

“Ned I will actually kill you.”

“No you won't.”

“Are you sure about that?” Peter asked, standing up and going to the back of his closet to find his suit, grabbing the mask and slipping it on, ignoring Ned’s ‘nice John Cena reference’ comment. “Hey Karen? Activate Instant kill mode.”

Ned just screeched as he saw the eyes narrow to red dots, not thinking that the mode wouldn't actually work considering he only had the mask on.

 

(Tony re-entered the meeting, acting as if nothing had happened, though Pepper could tell from the look on his face that it must have been Peter he was speaking to.

Midway through, he leant over to her.

“Cancel everything I have next Wednesday.”

“Tony you have a meeting with the UN about fixing the accords and a Stark Industries board meeting. You can't cancel them.”

“Postpone them then.”

Pepper opened her mouth to retort again before she saw the look on Tony’s face. She sighed. “The things you do for that boy. I have no idea why I agreed to marry you.”)

•••

(It's a shame the science fair couldn't go ahead because of a certain donut shaped spaceship flying down into New York during Peter’s trip that was taking place the day before the science fair.)

 

* * *

  
** 2 **

All was silent across the battlefield once they had defeated Thanos and, supposedly, reversed the effects of the snap. All those who fought waited with bated breaths, for something to happen, anything. A confirmation that they did succeed in getting half the universe back from within the soul stone.

First it was a gasp, people turning their heads to see one of the Dora Milaje reforming.

“Steve?” A voice asked, Steve’s head turning to see his friend back where he was.

“Bucky.”

The soldier wasted no time in going over to Bucky, embracing him quickly before pulling away, smiling because his friend was alright. Other fallen heroes, warriors, civilians started to reform as well.

(T’Challa was slammed down to the ground by Shuri and Nakia, Okaye standing beside his mother at the side.

Sam caught up with Steve and Bucky, the three sharing a moment, even if Sam wasn't the fondest of Bucky.

It was a weird sight seeing a raccoon hugging a tree person, but no one commented on it.

Wanda reformed but still grieved for Vision.)

There were so many tearful reunions happening around him but Tony could only think of one thing. Of one person he needed to get to.

He weaved through the crowds of joyous people until he found Thor, tightly gripping the Stormbreaker.

“Thor.”

“Stark.”

“I need you to get me to Titan.”

•••

Peter did what he never expected to do again. Breathe.

His eyes blinked open, trying to comprehend what happened. His mind was fuzzy, details not quite coming to him.

He was on a bus heading to a trip, ~~planning the science fair the next day,~~ a donut ship, aliens, Thanos… disintegrating.

“-d? Kid?”

Peter groaned as he focused on who was speaking. It was that guy, the one with the Guardians. That really liked Footloose and dancing, apparently. He really couldn't remember any of their names.

“You’re alive, good.” He said, a relieved look on his face as he stood back, giving Peter space as he slowly sat up, trying to sort himself out

“What?”

“We’re still trying to figure it out. All the weird wizard said is ‘it worked as it was meant to’, whatever the hell that means.”

“Ok?”

“Anyways, since we’re stuck here ‘cause Nebula and your metalman buddy must’ve stolen the Milano, considering they ain't here and neither is the ship. Actually, I'm kinda pissed about them stealing the Milano. My zune is on there. Anyways, we should learn each other’s names.”

“Oh, right.” Peter said. It’d probably help, even just a little. “I'm Peter. Peter Parker. Spider-Man, um…”

“Peter? No way.”

“H-huh?”

“My name’s Peter as well. Peter Quill, though out here everyone calls me Starlord.”

“Not one being calls you Starlord.” The grey humanoid alien cut in.

“Yeah they do, you just don't pay attention to them Drax!”

“Wait wait, you’re Peter _Quill_ , like vanished randomly off the face of the Earth in 1988? In Missouri?”

“Well, that is around the time I got taken by the Ravagers so I guess so?”

“Holy shit! Do you know the theories out there about what happened to you? You disappeared without a trace! There’s a whole buzzfeed unsolved episode about you!”

“What the hell is ‘buzzfeed unsolved’?”

“It's this-” Peter started before a bright, multicoloured light appeared in the area before disappearing, leaving two figures behind.

“Kid?” A voice called out as Peter’s eyes adjusted to the sharp change in light. Peter felt instantly relieved. He knew that voice.

“Mr. Stark.”

The look of relief on Tony’s face was clear from even a mile away. He slowly started to step towards Peter before breaking out into a run, stopping just short of the boy, hesitating before ultimately deciding to put his arms around him.

“Oh thank _god_.”

“U-um? Mr. Stark? There isn't a car door here?”

“We’re there kid.”

Tony could feel the surprise on Peter’s face melt into a smile before he started to hug his mentor back, gripping Tony’s shirt tightly.

“I'm ok, it's ok. I'm sor-”

“Don't you dare apologise Pete.”

“Ok, ok… cool cool c-cool…” Peter muttered before he sniffed. Tony pulled away slightly to see the younger boy starting to cry. “S-sorry I'm just… I'm…”

“It's ok kid. You’re ok.”

They sat there for a few minutes, silent, glad to be together again, alive.

“I'm glad you’re here Dad.” Peter said quietly, a small smile and a couple tears slipping down his face.

Tony pulled the kid in close to him again.

“So am I kiddo, so am I.”

(Tony only realised what Peter said later but by that point, it was too late to mention it.

Maybe the dream he had about having a kid… no, he was reading too much into it.)

•••

“So kid, younger Peter, spider-dude, what is the deal between you and metalman? He your dad or something?” Quill asked, walking slowly with Peter towards where Thor, Tony and the others were waiting.

“W-w-what?! Nonononooo Mr. Stark isn't my dad! I mean, he is kinda like one but he isn't my actual dad. It’d be cool if he was but he isn't. W-well I've called him dad before by accident but, um, definitely isn't.”

“Jeez kid, cool your jets. He seems like a pretty good dad. Literally came across space just to pick you up. A lot better than my biological dad was; He was a dick. Yondu was way better and ooohhhh your thing is like me and Yondu. I get it.”

“Huh?”

“I get your thing. Trust me, accept the fact he’s your dad before…” Quill paused for a second and Peter couldn't quite read the expression on his face. “Just trust me on this name-buddy. Trust me.”

“O-ok. I'll trust you Mr. Starlord.”

Quill seemed to beam at that.

“Alright then Spider-dude, let's get you over to your dad so you can get home.”

“Ok, lets go.”

“Hurry up you two or we’ll leave you here!” Tony called.

“Mr. Stark, you wouldn't leave us.”

“You’re right, I wouldn't leave you.” Tony admitted, hands up in defeat. “I came all this way to get your butt, I'm not leaving you.”

The duo met up with the group, Quill rolling his eyes at the sight of his fellow guardians fawning over Thor.

“Are you all ready to leave?”

“Actually… can we make a small detour?” Quill asked, looking half hopeful. “To… to Vormir.”

( **2.5**

To say Gamora was confused when she woke up again on Vormir was an understatement. There she was, trying to understand the fact she wasn't, in fact, dead when she found her some of her teammates in front of her. Of course she recognised Drax and Mantis but… who was this other being, who looked like he was from Terra.

“Who’s this?” She asked, glancing between her teammates and the Terran. Actually, where was Peter, Rocket and Groot?

“Hey Gamora.”

“This is Peter.” Drax responded.

“He’s not Peter?” She said, confused. Her teammate was not… was not a child.

“Yes he is Peter.” Mantis nodded.

“What? What happened to you?”

“He was bitten by a radioactive spider! Not that I know what a spider is. What is a spider Peter?” Mantis added, seeming really chipper about the fact.

Gamora was just even more confused. Was this a common occurrence between Terrans? She didn't know any others so she had no idea. She only had her Peter to base it off of.

She just sighed.

“He finally starts to show maturity and now he is a child.”

“I’m a teenager.” Peter replied.

Gamora groaned. “That's even worse.”

“Gamora.” A voice called from behind her, and honestly how did someone get behind her, and she turned to face who it was, a huge smile of relief on her face as she saw her Peter. “Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you that happy to see me.”

“They kept saying that child was Peter.”

“But he is Peter.” Quill stated.

“What?”

“Name Buddies!” Peter called, grinning.

“...” Gamora could feel the journey ahead was going to be… long to say the least.)

 

* * *

 

** 3 **

Tony and Peter entered the common area of the compound, Tony leading Peter to the exit where Happy was waiting for him to take him back to May’s. Peter was still excitedly going on about what the duo were working on in the lab; making improvements to Peter’s webs and trying out more combinations.

Peter, however, didn't anticipate the fact that most of the Avengers were all in the common area, him trailing off mid-sentence as he saw them all looking at him and Tony.

Peter had met them before, and he’d encountered some of them at the compound a few times, but it was only ever one or two at a time. A passing conversation with Rhodes, Bruce looking over some of his work, Natasha ‘helping a fellow spider out’ with some training…

He’s never met so many of them in one room, until now that is.

“Oh right, you’re all here.”

“Who’s the kid Tony?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised, though there was some semblance of familiarity there.

“Peter, the Avengers. Avengers, Peter Parker.” Tony said, gesturing between them. “Peter is-”

“He seems familiar.” Sam stated.

“Well, if you let me finish, I was going to tell you that this kid is my intern.”

Tony was met with looks of doubt.

“He is also Spider-Man.”

A chorus of ‘ahh’ sounded around the room, the feeling of ‘I'm sure I've met him somewhere’ being cleared up amongst them all.

“H-Hi, nice to meet you all. I'm Peter, Peter Parker. Wait, Mr. Stark just told you all that. Sorry.”

“Don't worry kid. Happy is waiting by the main entrance.” Tony said before patting the kid’s shoulder. “You did good today kid, nice work.”

Peter laughed slightly, lightly pawing Tony’s hand away, ducking before he could ruffle his hair. “Yeah, thanks Dad. Seeya tomorrow.”

Peter walked away, though only a couple of steps when he felt the entire room staring at him. “Um?”

“You just called Tony ‘Dad’.” Clint pointed out.

“N-no I didn't.”

“Yes you did, you said ‘thanks dad’.” Natasha added, small smirk on her face.

“I-I said t-thanks man.”

“Young man do you see Tony as a father figure?” Steve asked, crossing his arms, though he had an amused look on his face.

“More like a bother figure.” Peter muttered. “A-anyways i’m gonna go… can't make Happy more angry at me being late!” He said before speeding out of the room, out of the compound as fast as he could.

“Your intern, huh?” Sam asked.

“Yes Big Bird, just my intern.”

“Sure, _just_ your intern.”

Silence filled the room between the Avengers.

“Well, welcome to the club Tony.” Clint called to him, gaining Tony’s attention.

“What club?”

“The Dadvengers. Me and Scott made shirts.”

(Later, once Tony had escaped the other Avengers, a small smile made its way to his face at the thought of the kid… his kid calling him dad. Maybe he finally had a name, or well, an idea to go with the strange feeling he had when he was around Peter. The strange mix of care, pride and other countless emotions that's he’s felt with Peter for a long time that he’d been trying to deny until that point.

It was paternal.

…

He would _not_ be admitting that to the others.)

•••

Peter practically collapsed on his bed once he got back to the apartment, mind barely registering the small note May had left saying she’d be home later than usual that day.

He opened his phone and clicked open the first chat he saw with Ned in it, clicking the call option. Two rings later, Ned picked up.

“ _Hey dude what’s up?_ ”

“I just… need to scream.”

“ _What happened? Do you need your guy in the chair? I'll go get my computer right now-_ ”

“Noooo I, uh, called Mr. Stark Dad-”

“ _That isn't that bad Peter-_ ”

“In front of the Avengers.”

“ _Oh shit dude. What did you do after?_ ”

“Panicked and quoted Brooklyn Nine Nine.”

“ _As any respectable person would._ ” A new voice perked up, shocking both Ned and Peter.

“MJ? Why are you on the call?”

“ _You losers used the group call in the group chat. Be glad it wasn't the Decathlon chat._ ”

“ _Peter you should have checked what chat you were in._ ”

“I kinda wasn't thinking clearly. Just only slightly panicked.” Peter said. “Besides, you hardly noticed either Ned.”

“ _Hey-_ ”

“ _I'm going to assume that Stark didn't say anything to you about this, otherwise you would have told us and be freaking out even more._ "

“How’d you know that MJ?”

“ _I'm observant. Anyways, I've got better things to do than hang with you losers. Bye Ned, Spiderboy._ ”

And with that, MJ left the call, leaving Ned and Peter in stunned silence.

“ _Wait wait wait does MJ **know?!**_ ”

“I don't know?! I didn't tell her?!”

It certainly took Peter’s mind off of the Dad thing, only because of the fact that was another person that knew his secret.

(Peter had a sneaking suspicion that MJ had known for a while. That girl seriously impressed him.

And no, Ned, he did not have a crush on her.

 **MJ** : so, spidey, considering that we now know that we both know your little secret, how about a tour of the city from your view

 **MJ** : to make up for your terrible excuses and ditching decathlon practices of course

 **Peter** : ok?

 **MJ** : pick me up at my house. It's a date. Don't be late or I'll kick your ass and tell your dad about not respecting women

 **Peter** : >:(

Ok, maybe he did have a little crush.)

  ~~~~

* * *

 

 

** 4 **

Peter woke up suddenly, panting, sweat pouring down him as he tried to breathe, trying to calm down.

_It was just a dream it was just a dream it was just a dream._

He looked around his room, but it felt too small, too cramped. He had to get out, he needed air. He needed to breathe.

_It was just a dream._

As quietly as he could, as to not wake May, he slipped on his suit, pulling his mask on and grabbing his backpack before opening his window, climbing out and started swinging.

He landed on the roof of a building, not really paying attention to where, just knowing he was high up. It wasn't as tall as the Washington Monument but it was still up there.

“ _Peter, are you alright?_ ” Karen asked, her sudden voice shocking him slightly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine.”

“ _My scans are showing that you have an elevated heart rate. You are also out in your suit at three am._ ”

“I'm fine Karen.”

“ _Calling Mr. Stark._ ”

“Wait no don't call hi-”

“ _Sorry Peter, but according to the Baby Monitor Protocol I must contact him._ ”

“I thought me and Ned removed that?”

“ _After your aunt found out about Spider-Man, she and Mr. Stark reached a few agreements to allow you to continue doing this. Renewing the Baby Monitor Protocol is one of them._ ”

“...Fine, call him.”

“ _Alright. Calling Mr. Stark._ ”

There was a quiet minute where nothing happened, Peter looking over the twinkling lights of New York.

“ _Kid?_ ”

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter responded, trying to sound as… ok as he could.

“ _What are you doing up? It's barely three in the morning. And you’re in your suit. I thought we-_ ”

“I know Mr. Stark. I-I swear I'm not doing a patrol or anything I just… couldn't sleep. I had to get out of my room and figured it’d be better to be in my suit, just in case you know?”

Tony sighed.

“ _That's ok kid. Where are you?_ ”

“Um… on a building?”

“ _Wow, really helpful Pete._ ”

“Sorry…” Peter replied. “Sorry for waking you up as well…”

“ _Don't worry about that kiddo. I was up anyways. In the lab._ ”

“Oh…”

_“Ok, found your location. I'm glad I put that tracker back in. Hold tight for a few.”_

“Ok.”

The call ended and Peter slid the mask off his face, cold air hitting his face almost instantly. He pondered whether he should take something out of his bag, to pass the time until Tony turned up, but decided against it.

After not much time, a suit of Iron Man armour flew towards him, landing a few steps away, nanite suit deforming around Tony as he walked towards Peter, sitting down next to him.

“So Mr. Parker, what brings you above this fine establishment?”

“Oh, uh, just, um… couldn't sleep?”

“Kid, you know you can talk to me right? I'm your mentor.”

“I know but…”

“Your AI sent your scans. I'm going to guess with your heart rate and the fact you’re up, you had a nightmare.”

“What?! No, noooo. Totally not.”

“Peter.”

“... fine… maybe I had a small, little one…”

“You know it's ok to have them. It's normal.”

“I know it's normal but… I'm not normal. I'm… I'm Spider-Man… I'm an Avenger. I can't have nightmares, I need to be strong. I have to be more than… than a normal kid.”

“But you are a kid-”

“I know that!” Peter snapped before instantly regretting it. “Sorry… I know I am a kid but, I've got to prove myself to you guys. I-I have to prove that I'm worth having work with you.”

“Pete,” Tony started, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “you don't have to prove yourself.”

“But I-”

“Shh, this is where you let the adult talk.” Tony cut in. “Where was I? Ah, right.

“You don't need to prove yourself; you’ve already proven yourself. A lot. I wouldn't have came to you back before Berlin if I didn't see you had potential. And I wasn't wrong. You’ve made a few mistakes, but all of us have. Some of us made some major fuck ups, I know I have.”

“And kid, you aren't even twenty and you’ve helped save the galaxy. If only you could put that on your CV. When I was twenty… yeah, better not say anything about that. My point is, you don't need to prove anything to us. No amount of nightmares is gonna make us think otherwise.”

There was silence between the pair for a moment.

“It's strange hearing you be responsible Mr. Stark.”

“Yes, i’m aware.”

“Kinda like a dad.” Peter added, slight teasing tone to his voice.

“Oh jeez.”

Peter laughed a little. “Though I wouldn't mind that…” he muttered before shaking his head a little bit.

“So kiddo, you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?”

“Um… I was uh… falling. Like when Toomes dropped me, but it was from the, um, donut ship. And then I hit the water but… your suit didn't come and I… I was stuck under the water. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move until…” Peter explained before pausing, taking a deep breath. “Before my body started to disappear. It just felt so real, which is why I freaked when I woke up.”

“Jesus kid. That's… that's just really shit.” Tony said, giving Peter’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Look, tell me if you need anything. Someone to talk their ear off, pay for a therapist, anything. I'm going to help you as well as I can.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark.”

Silence came again for a few minutes.

“Hey, Mr. Stark… did you know that day you came to the apartment, y’know, to take me to Berlin, that wasn't the first time we’ve met?”

“It wasn't? I'm sure I'd remember a science nerd like you if I met you earlier.”

“No no, it was years ago. You probably wouldn't remember anyways. It was at one of the Stark Expos. The… the one where the Hammer Tech drones attacked.”

Tony’s face paled.

“Please don't tell me you were that kid in the Iron Man mask.”

“Y-yeah… that was me.”

“Peter Parker, continuously putting himself in danger, even when he was, what, eight?”

“I didn't even really feel that scared during the moment, I was more shocked that wow, the actual Iron Man saved me and told me I did a good job.”

“Jesus kid.”

•••

“Hey, Mr. Stark, do you want to listen to some music?” Peter asked, breaking the small silence that grew as they watched the city below them, time passing slowly.

“Sure, why not? I suppose I can deal with the- what the hell is _that_?” Tony started before cutting himself off, seeing what Peter was pulling out of his bag.

“It's a zune. I thought you’d recognise one.”

“Aside from a possible jab at you calling me old, why the hell did you get a zune? The phone I gave you holds ten times the number of songs on it.”

“Mr. Starlord recommended it the last time we spoke and since we’re name buddies and all…”

“Next you’ll tell me you’ve changed your opinion on Footloose.”

“Well…”

“ _Pete_ you’re killing me.”

Peter just laughed as he unplugged the headphones from the zune, clicking shuffle and letting the first song play out softly.

_City of Stars, how you’re shining just for me~_

A couple songs later, Tony found Peter’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Sorry Mr. Stark… I'm just kinda tired now.”

“That's ok, go to sleep.”

“I’ll fall.”

Tony, playfully, rolled his eyes before wrapping Peter’s shoulder’s in a one armed hug. “I won't let you fall kid. Go sleep, you need it.”

“Mmm… ok. Night dad.”

Tony paused for a second before smiling. “Night kid.”

 

Tony delivered Peter through the window, climbing in and putting him in bed, pulling the blanket over him and prepared to leave through the window.

“Stark.”

“Ah, May, pleasure to see you. Sorry for the early visit.” Tony said, turning around to see the kid’s aunt standing in the doorway.

“It's ok. Thanks for taking him back.” She said, glancing at Peter. “Coffee?”

“If you’re offering, who am I to refuse?”

A few minutes later, Tony (now not in the suit) and May had sat on the couch, silently sipping their coffees.

“I hear his nightmares.” May said abruptly. “I want to go in and help him but, they’ve become so frequent now and I don't know if i’d help.”

“You’re the kid’s aunt, I'm sure you’d help him, no matter what you did.”

“I think if Peter’s situation was normal, it'd be easier. But when his nightmares are… you know what they are, what they’re about. I can't help him, I have no idea how.”

“That's true.”

“That's why, even if we aren't on the greatest terms, I'm glad you’re in Peter’s life.”

“Huh?”

“Peter has always been a big fan and that hasn't gone away now that you two are this close. And… you’re both superheroes. I can help him with the ‘boring’ stuff but you can help him with this other important aspect of his life that I can't even imagine what it must be like.”

Tony was silent, wanting to let May continue to speak, taking a longer sip of his coffee.

“So, thank you. For being the father figure he needs.”

“Father figure?”

“Tony, don't even try to deny it. If I didn't know better… I'm sure you realise it to.”

“I'd never intend to replace his actual father, or Ben. I've only been in Peter’s life for a short time.”

“He knows that, but he still thinks of you like a father so… can you be that for him?”

“I don't know the first thing about being a dad. My dad was pretty shitty.”

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job so far. I can see you’d do anything to help our kid out.”

_Our kid._

Tony knew that he’d do anything for the kid. He’d known for a while he’d do that.

He nodded.

May took a sip of coffee before a slight competitive smirk came onto her face. “I'm still going to be his favourite though.”

“Oh really? I think I'll give you a run for your money.”

Tony glanced at his watch, wincing at the time. Half four. “I should get back-”

“Whatever you were building can wait, you can sleep on the couch for a bit.”

“May, I’m-”

“I can see the bags under your eyes.” May said matter of factly. Tony raised his hands in defeat. “I'll get you some blankets and a pillow.”

(Peter most definitely did not scream and almost jump onto the ceiling when he saw Tony sitting on the couch in the morning, blankets wrapped around him with a bowl of cereal, reading the news on his Starkpad.

“Morning kid.” Tony said nonchalantly, not even looking up from the pad.)

 

* * *

 

 

** 5 **

It was officially a year since the end of the so-called ‘infinity war’. A year since they defeated Thanos, a year since they had brought everyone back.

And what's a better way to celebrate it than to have a mass reunion?

The ‘little’ party was onto day two of… actually, no one planned how long this was going to last for.

That thought, plus the thought of what some of these combinations of people together could bring, brought a sense of dread into Tony’s stomach.

One second Peter was by Tony’s side, chatting with Scott, Natasha and Hope, the next Peter was gone. Tony had a small panic as he searched about him, trying to find his kid when he spotted him, standing next to Thor with admiration in his eyes.

Tony walked up to him, eyebrow raised as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Pete, why’d you run off from your ‘bug squad’?” Tony asked, using his free hand to put the bug squad in quotations. A stupid name, but the kid seemed pretty set on it and the actual members didn't seem to mind.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but it's Thor!”

“Yes and? You saw him when we picked you up from Titan.”

“But I didn't actually get to meet him!”

That was true. The both of them had other priorities, namely getting Peter to May and his friends and Thor was off to locate his Asgardians. Whenever Peter visited the compound, Thor wasn't there, and vice versa.

“You don't get it, it's _Thor_ , god of thunder, king of Asgard. He’s so cool and awesome and wow I can't believe he’s right in front of me, hearing me say this about him oh my god this must be super awkward for him I am so sorry.”

“Well hello there young one, who might you be?” Thor asked, turning to completely face Peter, who whispered something along the lines of ‘I can't believe Thor is talking to me.’

“I-I’m Peter Parker Mr. Thor, I mean your majesty I mean-”

“Do not worry! Please, call me Thor.” The god said with a little bit of a laugh. “You wouldn't happen to be the one the Lord of Stars calls ‘Spider-Dude’?”

“Y-yes, that's m-me.”

“I am very much impressed Man of Spiders! The Guardians and some of my fellow Avengers have spoken great things about you and your battles. You are a worthy ally.”

_“Oh my god.”_

“Kid, you alright?”

“Thor complimented me, an avenger complimented me. I'm freaking out a little bit here.”

“Pete, _I'm_ an Avenger. _I've_ complimented you before.”

“Yeah, Dad you’re cool and all but this is _Thor_.”

If it were at any other time, the Dad part would have made Tony comment on it, especially since it wasn't the first time the kid had done it. But, here? At this moment? That was second to his kid thinking _Thor_ was cooler than him. How _dare_ his son think that?

“What do you mean-”

“Come Tonyson, let me introduce you to my fellow Asgardians and friends.” Thor said, leading Peter, who was spluttering after being called ‘Tonyson’, off to a crowd far off from the gathering, a giant Rock monster being one of them.

Tony gave a resigned groan. He wasn't going to be able to stop them, was he? “You be careful with him! May _will_ kill me if anything happens to Pete under my watch.”

“Do not worry Stark, your son will be alright. Besides, the Man of Spiders can cope by himself. He is a very strong and capable hero after all.”

Tony just sighed as Peter followed Thor like an excited puppy to meet the Asgardians and other aliens in that crowd. And yes, he was tying desperately to avoid the thought he was sure he could see Loki of all people in that crowd as well.

(At least Shuri wasn't also joining them over there. The last time Peter, Shuri and Loki were in a room together… Tony shuddered at the memory.

“Peter, wait up!” A voice called and Tony almost wanted to cry when he saw Shuri running up to join Thor and Peter, who had almost arrived at the Asgardians and Loki.)

“Welcome, _officially_ , to the Dadvengers Tony.” Clint said, patting Tony’s back consolingly, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

“I thought I was already a member of your little club, aside from the fact that, you know, I don't have any kids-”

Clint just gave him a skeptical look and Tony shrugged defeat. Scott appeared on his other side.

“- biologically.”

“You aren't an official member until your kid admits their favourite hero isn't you, their Dad.” Clint continued, ignoring the second part of Tony’s response.

“Wow…”

“At least it's Thor,” Scott started, unreadable expression on his face, “Cassie’s favourite is Drax.”

 

* * *

 

 

** +1 **

Peter groaned as he flopped onto the sofa in the common area, near Tony and Rhodes. Steve was reading a book on the next sofa along while Clint, Sam and Scott played Mario Kart together, Cassie sitting happily with some sweets, cheering them on.

“What's up kid?”

“Ughhhh I'm just so tired.”

“Hello Just So Tired, I'm Dad.” Tony replied with no hesitation, only realising his mistake as the entire room turned its attention to him, even pausing the game to just stare in amusement. “Uh… I mean I'm Tony.”

“Too late.” Clint said.

“You made a dad joke!” Peter gasped, grinning, hands on his cheeks. “ _Tony_ _Stark_ made a fucking dad joke!”

“”Language.”” Two voices chided, jaws dropping as Tony and Steve stared at one another.

“Wow Tones, it wasn't that long ago that you made fun of Cap for doing that,” Rhodes said, “and now you’re doing it.”

“Don't remind me.”

“Metalman really did become a dad.” Scott remarked.

“Shut it Tictac.”

“No excuse for you now to avoid the Dadvenger’s meetings.”

“Wow Tony you’re such a dad.” Peter teased.

“Shut it before I ground you. I'm already considering it after your appalling language.”

“I wonder who I learnt it from?” Peter asked. “Besides, you can't ground me.”

“How not? Fri? Can you please read out the text sent to me from May about four months ago? You know the one.”

“Certainly boss:  
_Tony, In regards to our kid, I think we should have some rules laid out_.  
To which, you responded:  
_I thought we already had rules laid out for the kid, his Spider-Man rules. I have them saved in the Baby Monitor Protocol_.  
And she responded:  
_No_  
I mean in the way since we are essentially co-parenting Peter.  
Parent rules Tony.  
The next few texts detail various things, one such category is the grounding rules. Both parties are allowed to ground, among other parts of the agreement.”

“Well damn, he’s pulling out the receipts.” Peter muttered, shocked. Damn, even _May_ saw what he thought of Tony as? And thought this far ahead.

Wait when did May and Tony get on casual texting terms?

“Now then, listen to your father.”

“Alright.”

•••

Cassie handed Peter some of her sweets as she watched him tackle one of the games, glancing back at the adults who had started ‘grown-up talk’, leaving Cassie and Peter to their own devices.

“Our dad’s are cool.” She said before shoving some more sweets in her mouth.

Peter paused the game, looking up at the group of Avengers, eyes meeting Tony’s for a second. The older man’s smile softened for a second before he continued his conversation with the other adults.

“Yeah, our dad’s are pretty cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now I have yote myself into the mcu fandom and tbh no ragrets
> 
> Father-son dynamic? Sign me the FUCK up. Apparently those are the dynamics I write the most/enjoy writing the most (looks at all the Dad Might featured in my hero aca fics)
> 
> I am open to requests! Send them [here!!!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)
> 
> Come hmu on Tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
